


Intoxicated

by daydream



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream/pseuds/daydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RoxyXDirk drabble inspired by the song intoxicated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicated

Are you from another world ?  
You act so different from other girls but i won't love any other. I don't drink but you make me drunk just by the taste of your tongue. I'd rather get drunk off of you, only you. Mind is a mess because of you. When you leave, i feel hungover. You're my alchohol. You make me feel intoxicated.


End file.
